parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters
NickJrRockz's newest parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Cast * Snow White - Stephanie (LazyTown) * The Evil Queen - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * The Evil Queen as an Old Hag - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) * Prince Florian - Sportacus (LazyTown) * Doc - Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Grumpy - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) * Happy - Oswald (Oswald) * Sleepy - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) * Bashful - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) * Sneezy - Henry (Oswald) * Dopey - Tico (Dora the Explorer) * The Magic Mirror - Paprika (Blue's Clues) * The Huntsman - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Prince Florian's Horse - Weenie (Oswald) * The Raven - Pirate Parrot (Dora the Explorer) * Vultures - Map (Dora the Explorer) and Shovel (Blue's Clues) * Forest Animals - Mordecai, Rigby (Regular Show), Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle), Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Timmy Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Teresa, Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Bambi, Thumper (Bambi), Bing Bong (Inside Out), Reggie (Free Birds), Classified (The Penguins Of Madagascar), Sharptooth (The Land Before Time), and Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) Scenes Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 2 - Dora and Paprika Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 3 - Stephanie meets Sportacus ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 4 - Dora's Dark Demand Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 5 - In the Woods/Stephanie Runs Away Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 6 - Stephanie's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 7 - Stephanie Discovers a Cottage Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 9 - Meet the Nick Jr. Characters ("Heigh Ho") Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 10 - Stephanie Explores Upstairs Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 13 - The Nick Jr. Characters Discover Stephanie Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 14 - Stephanie Meets The Nick Jr. Characters Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Nick Jr. Characters' Washing Song)" Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 17 - Deceived/Dora Disguised Herself Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 18 - "The Nick Jr. Characters' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 19 - "Someday my Prince will Come" Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 20 - Bedtime in the Nick Jr. Characters' Cottage Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 21 - Donita's Evil Plan Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 22 - The Nick Jr. Characters Leave for Work Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 23 - Stephanie meets Donita Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 24 - A Race Against Time Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 25 - Stephanie's Death and Funeral Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Stephanie White and the Seven Nick Jr. Characters Part 27 - End Credits Gallery LazyTown stephanie.png|Stephanie as Snow White Dora Marquez in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as the Evil Queen Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as the Evil Queen as an Old Hag Sportacus-mainimage.jpg|Sportacus as Prince Florian Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Doc Swiper.jpg|Swiper as Grumpy Oswald the Octopus.jpg|Oswald as Happy Char 35850.jpg|Periwinkle as Sleepy Mailbox.jpg|Mailbox as Bashful Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png|Henry as Sneezy Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as Dopey B1B54FDD-EDBB-4637-B87B-D203D953F36D.jpeg|Paprika as the Magic Mirror RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg|Robbie Rotten as the Huntsman Weenie.png|Weenie as Prince Florian's Horse Pirate Parrot-3.jpg|Pirate Parrot as the Raven Dora-cartoon-characters-474947.png|Map 86AD3F8E-C38C-42E7-AF00-EABE904535E4.gif|and Shovel as the Vultures Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby character.png|Rigby Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond Patou.jpg|Patou Peepers-rock-a-doodle-59.6.jpg|Peepers Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Timmy Brisby (Young).jpg|Timmy Brisby Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Young Martin Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Bambi Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper Bing bong inside out.png|Bing Bong Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie Classified penguins.png|Classified Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth Lucina SSB4.png|and Lucina as the Forest Animals Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:NickJrRockz Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain Category:Trailer Ideas